Sailor Aura
by Kino Makoto
Summary: A new sailor awakens.. a mother dies.... read to find out! ^^


Aarie (pronounced r-ee) ran into her house. Her mother was gone at work and so she was home alone.  
Aarie threw her backpack on the floor and flipped on the TV. 'Nothing on till seven,' she thought.   
She decided to have a snack, but then she noticed her cat was hissing.   
"What is it, Silver?" she questioned. Aarie walked over to her cat.   
Suddenly, she fell backwards and had many flashbacks about the silver millennium.   
A general of Queen Beryl was chasing her. Zoisite. She was the last general alive.   
The last. A sword pierced Aarie's stomach. Darkness. *End flashback* "I think I need to throw up!"   
Aarie ran to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror. "Good heavens! What is that thing on my forehead?"   
A silver U shape glowed on her face. She was terrified. A voice said, "We've awakened, my friend!"   
"Who was that?!" Aarie screamed. "It's me, Silver!" the cat said. "Sure it is! And I'm Sailor V!"  
"Actually, you're her sister." "This has got to be a dream!!! I have to be asleep!!!   
This is not real!!!" Aarie yelled. Silver bites her ankle. "HEY!! What was that for?"   
"If you are still like this now, then you must be awake." "You've got a point there.   
What's that star mark on your forehead?" "Oh, I'm your guardian cat. I've always had   
this on my forehead, but it's been blending with my fur. Isn't it lovely?" "Suuure... Hey,  
what are you doing with my computer?" "Oh, just checking something out on this private website. Ah, yes!!   
Here they are. The other sailor senshi are in Japan." "Whoa, Sailor Senshi? I'm a senshi?   
You have got to be kidding me!" "Nope, you are Sailor Aura. The last senshi, and the second strongest."   
"Whoa. This is totally weird! Are you sure?" "As sure as anyone can be!"   
"Oh well. So how am I supposed to get to Japan? My mother.... She won't let me!!"  
"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure." Silver pointed to the TV screen. "Oh my God!" Aarie screamed in prayer and horror.  
It was a newsflash. There had been an accident and her mother had been killed. Aarie pulled at her blonde hair.  
"NO! IT CAN'T BE TRUE! MOTHER!!!!" Aarie cried. "Aarie, I'm so sorry. But now you have nothing to leave behind,   
and your mother left everything for you in her will.   
You get all the money, and you can sell everything you can't bring with to Japan.  
I'm sorry, but we need to go now. Let's hurry and pack up!" Silver finished.  
"Ok... but you'll have to ride in the pet terminal." "Oh, I know. But I don't mind if you pack me some toys."  
"Ok. Gather them up! I'll get your kitty carrier and buy a ticket by phone."   
  
@~~~{~~~{~~~At the airport~~~}~~~}~~~@  
  
*Flight 294 Gate 10 boarding for Tokyo Japan*  
"That's my flight! I hope this goes well. I've never been on a plane in my life.   
At least I had enough money to get a first class ticket.  
Well, here it goes!"Aarie picked up her flight bags and walked terminal.   
She was leaving her European home for Japan. She boarded the plane and sat down.  
She was so scared! How she missed her mother.   
She fastened her seatbelt and looked out the window and started to cry.  
Oh, how she missed her mother.   
She had no friends or family to leave behind, so she thought of this as a fresh start.   
She had lots of money, so she could live comfortably. The plane took off.   
She started chewing her gum. She had read somewhere that it helped your ears not pop.  
'This is nice. At least I don't have to sit by anyone weird,'Aarie thought to herself.  
Aarie took out her wireless Internet laptop and wrote an email to the leader of the sailor senshi,  
Usagi Tsukino, rather, Sailor Moon.  
  
  
Dear Ms Tsukino,  
This is Aarie Bonofen from London, England.   
I am coming to live in Tokyo, Japan because I have just found out today that I am a sailor senshi, Sailor Aura.   
Please say hello to Sailor Venus for me! My guardian cat told me that she is my sister.  
Say hello to the other senshi for me and be well! I will arrive soon.  
  
  
The newest senshi,  
Aarie Bonofen  
  
Aarie clicks send and go surfing on the web. "At least I have something to do.   
I wonder how Silver is holding up in the pet terminal. I worry about her." "Excuse me. May I sit here?  
That man back there is annoying me to death." Aarie looked up.  
A girl with blonde hair and odangos was standing above her.   
She was short and thin and was wearing a short black skirt, long white boots and a pink T-shirt.   
"Sure. But you look strangely like sailor moon. And you have the moon brooch. Oh my! I need to find her.  
I can't tell you why, but it's important." "Oh, I'm Usagi Tsukino. I live in Japan, but I came here for a break from school.  
I got an email from a girl named Aarie Bonofen on my wireless computer." "I'm Aarie Bonofen! Oh, it is Sailor Moon. Hi. I'm Sailor Aura."   
"Glad to meet you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Muahahahaha! A cliffhanger! You'll have to see what happens.   
Please Review or I won't continue if I don't get any reviews by the second day of posting. Baibai!  
  



End file.
